


Stupid Gray

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You always wondered, if he hates turtles that much.





	1. Chapter 1

„Guess what…? “, you said and wiggled your eyebrows, while Robert just thought you was much to annoying for his taste. Your right hand got up to reach the zipper of your jacket and you slowly opened it up. The man got a feeling, what you had planned and smile to himself…” TURTEL SHIRT!”, you screamed and he twitched in shock. “Got damn it, (Y/N). You know that I hate turtles for a living!”, hissed Robert out and he avoided to strangle you till you was knocked out. You just busted out in laughers and soon held your stomach region because of the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

You looked curious like a child into the glass box, where your new pet was in. You had bought the little thing two days ago and thought it was a good idea to surprise your boyfriend Robert with it. When the door to your room opened, after you had called for him, he didn’t know what was going on, but smile at you. “Guess what?”, you asked smiling and had to force yourself not to scream at him in excitement. At once he had a questionable look on his face and you – still smiling like an idiot- just stepped to the side, so he could see it. “You know what, how about I will go down and make us some dinner, while can say hello to our new little friend.” 

He did what you had said, looking at the little turtle that was protected by the glass, but not in happiness. His whole good mood was ruined at once. “I will kill you and the rest of your entire kind one day, I swear to my deadlights.” You came into the room once more and opened the door to pick in.” By the way his name is Maturin.” “THAT’S IT, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is scary, that some people look even more hotter than before, when they are wearing glasses and you boyfriend Robert was no exception.

Gosh, he was such a drama queen...

If you knew, what would have come this day, you never would have left the gym in the first place. Exhaust you opened the door, knowing that Robert would be home because the lights in the kitchen were on. You walked in, dropping your sport bag on the floor careless and walked into the kitchen. But you stopped your movements immediately when you saw you boyfriend. He was leaning against the furniture with his hipbone and was looking down on a book. His chin rested relax in his hand and…there were these slim, elegant glasses he had on. “Hey honey.”, he greeted you and looked up to smile at you. 

A blush crossed your face and you began to scream in unbelieve. “Robert, what the hell! Since when are you wearing glasses…?! Take them off.” The man gave you a confused expression. “I need them, so I can read better in closer distances. Is there anything wrong with them?” 

“N-No, but…that’s not fair. I mean, you look even hotter than before!”, you said it out loud in embarrassed and blush even more. Robert smiled at that and walked over to you, hugging you. “You are ruining my plan you know that? I wanted to cook for both of us and know you are telling me that I look hot with them…But know I want to eat you instead.”, he deadpanned and took his glasses off, so that he could take one leg of the glasses with a seductive look in his mouth. “Stop it.”, you needed to laugh and Robert as well, before he kissed you and went back to cook dinner.


End file.
